User talk:Black ballade
Welcome . Behave, And Post Your Signature Or I Have A 99% Chance Of Not Answering!! Ahoy Welcome to the wikia, I'm Simon Treasurehawk. I was reading some of the pages you made but I noticed some errors: #No capitolization #Your title needs a cap letter like this: The Island of Despel (Of, and, the, or do not need to be cap unless the first word) Also, you might not know how to do this but to create a list press the: *Bulletpoint button next to the strikethrough or #Create a list. If you need anything/questions, leave a message on my talk page. Simon Treasurehawk For the Militia!! 12:45, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Re: It was basically a stub, I was adding to it. It's Okay It's okay, I know your new. Just remember to ask before using other peoples' stuff. 18:31, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Admiral's Outfit It's for either May or April. It's not on Test Server I don't think. 19:42, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Re:!!!! Some of the pictures were mine. Plus, they are from The Interpol, I am a founder of that. People will think your mansion is the HQ of the Interpol. I am not having that happen. Sorry, 21:16, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Over Editing Hello, I am sorry, but I am giving you a warning. You are over editing. Please don't edit if you are just adding a space or something. Only edit if you are adding content or fixing something. Please stop the over editing or it will lead to a ban. 01:45, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Over Editing Isn't a Bad thing, as long as your Edits are in good faith. (Benefit the Wiki) However you are not making any changes at all. If you "Edit" a page, please don't click the "Publish" button unless you make changes. Thank you and have a wonderful day. Yes We can meet whenever, I cannot meet tonight, though. Please keep in mind the warning also. 01:50, February 22, 2011 (UTC) New Pages Black Ballade, I've seen you have been making new page left and right. There are to many pages of yours that I can list so I'll just tell you what I see. *You have a pirate page here. But can you stop making pages like Battle Between Pieces Of Me And Zoomer and many other. This is not Zoomer Wiki, this is a wiki for everyone. Please make a new section on your pirate page which is like, History, or Background, or Story or anything. Its okay to make pages about battles, ships, or things you have made up. But don't overuse that right. Adios, Meet me in Game? Wanna meet me in game? King Darkskull Bur of Userboxes and FAOTW on POTCO Players Wikia. Video Cool! By the way, this page could be messed up. Can you check that it is okay? Game Cards I don't buy membership with game cards. My parents paid for a 1 year subscription. Sorry about that , matey. Fair Winds. 21:18, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Heard you want a signature I can make you one! I'll be glad to. 02:02, May 15, 2011 (UTC) badge earning Hey even though im not an admin i have noticed you have been making mini edits to the pages alot. I know your excited, but please stop. Idk Honestly i'm not sure if its ok to use them... But if you ever need to get pictures you should just use google images. Capt. Skull General of The Spanish Royale Navy 15:14, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Re: What Happened? There was a community vote and it was disabled. 23:49, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey bro its me Jamie the Second I changed the raid timing a bit check and also We are meeting on the shores of padres at the selected time and server btw. Just thought id let u know :) SecondJamie 10:42, June 22, 2011 (UTC)SecondJamie Try this Try editing this page, lol. The Royal Paradox Davy Gunfish 02:46, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Yea I've been able to get on POTCO. The Bully named Cartman aka Tsar Benjamin Macmorgan 02:35, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Signature Black ballade 01:43, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Put that code into your preferences, - Benjamin Macmorgan~ ps. if you want something different or more fancy just let me know, Re: Name Yes, but see here, I'm not copyrighting her name, which is where the difference comes in. We think so... From what we know, after his recreation, he would still have time to come online, and the fact that he hasn't left a single message when he normally would only adds to the problem. Thank you for your concern. Role Play From now one please do not make a role play page ie. Germany declares on Spain without asking an Admin See here----' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 17:14, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Sure Sure, You need to add yourself to SS Shadow and SS Shadow II, everyone who works on the SS Shadow also works on the second one. 14:44, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Census Please take part in the wiki census here--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 17:06, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Yes You are welcome to become a Librarian. Your job will be to write things and organize the noob reports! Meet in game Can I meet you? Tortuga docks, Kokoros. Cant, sorry man My internet is on/off and won't work with the game Please take part at Forum:Admin Review:Tama63 as well as looking at this Bot 20:42, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Admin Review Please take part in this admin review Many Thanks--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 07:17, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Proof of it being from KH too *http://kingdomhearts.wikia.com/wiki/Firaga Firaga *http://kingdomhearts.wikia.com/wiki/Mega_Flare Megaflare *http://kingdomhearts.wikia.com/wiki/Blizzaga Blizzaga Still copywritten, so it needs to be changed. 01:46, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Look at this page :'( Right here, Here it is : : 02:33, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Re: Gift Dude, that's so easy, the only difficult enemy is Yunalesca, but if you get Yuna to learn "Holy" then your ok, and when you face Braska/Jecht, it screws you. Good luck! >:) Not sure what server, but it was Tormenta, Gold Room. 20:58, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Errr First off, you can't delete the images. Second, I needed someone to play Clemente. You agreed to be in the screens, and obviously I could never get the real Clemente to act for screens ending in his death O_o--[[User:Shade Link|''Shade]] 01:27, August 5, 2011 (UTC) I'm New I'm New and i don't know how to create pages, please help. Crispirate 20:00, August 11, 2011 (UTC) sig Hey Zoomer! Heres your sig, it links to your user page. If you want anything else just let me know: Go to your preferences and put in User:Black Ballade/sig Put I gave you two strikes about the spamming, and the cursing was the third strike so i kick-ban you.You'll be unblock in 30 minutes Ice Labyrinth page It was spam, since it had nothing to do with Pirates of the Caribbean Online. The page said it was based on "another planet", this has nothing to do with the Caribbean or even Earth for that matter. vandalism Zoomer, u vandalized my message to make it appear as if i never gave u a chatban and u mocked me. Stop or I will report you to an admon or request your ban Jack Pistol Chatban please do not remove this! re:please Your grammar was quite confusing in your message to me but I will try and answer. Do not remove the chatban template or i will report you to an admin, i am following the rules and trying to do teh right thing as a chatmod Jack Pistol Giveaway -- ''Bot 15:44, September 30, 2011 (UTC)